Support
by Cirque du Lune
Summary: He was always there to support her when she fell. Especially when she was trying to practice on stilts.  AU, KÀ. Chief Archer's Daughter, The Counselor's Son.


Title: Support

Summary: He was always there to support her when she fell. Especially when she was trying to practice on stilts. [AU, KÀ. Chief Archer's Daughter, The Counselor's Son.]

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K+

* * *

Lune: GRARGHL I'M ALIVE!

Cirque: Yay!

Lune: Yeah. Since me and Cirque have found the joys of different websites, we momentarily forgot about this one. Sorry guys…

Anyways, it's been a long time since I've written a fanfic, so this one is kinda rusty. I've long forgotten my fanfic skills. And I'm dedicating this to two of my friends, one Sarastro the Queen o the Night and one in real life. Sarastro, I know we've been talking since June and I was really supposed to give it to you by July, but life got in the way and killed the ideas. And since it's already November, I suppose I should label this as your 'a-very-belated-happy-birthday-Halloween-and-advanced-Christmas' gift. Hehe.

I do not own Cirque du Soleil, neither do I own the characters used. And inspiration = tiyakad. I will explain more about it later.

* * *

"Ah . . . okay. Let me try again."

I positioned the wooden stilts before Rentaka. We had been doing this all morning, as she wanted to learn how to use them. Since her father, the Chief Archer, wasn't there at the moment and no one else was available to help, I decided to teach her some of the tips I learned when I was younger.

"It needs to be tilted a bit forward so that you can balance easier," I explained, holing the stilts up for her. "Here, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Liiro," she giggled. "This means a lot to me. I really wanted to try walking on these things ever since we saw the other older archers use them for racing. I'm just so glad that you came to teach me!"

I lowered my head after that comment. I didn't want her to see my face turn bright-red. "Yeah, okay. Let's start."

The main objective of her practice was to at least walk ten steps forwards or more. Since we had finished that with me holding the stilts for support, the next objective was for Rentaka to complete the task without my help. I would be guiding her for the first few steps, though. After that, she was on her own.

"Up, down . . . step . . . " I instructed her while holding onto the stilts. Rentaka was very determined to finish it. Although we took slow progress, I could tell that she was ready to complete the task. "Okay . . . I'll let go of you now." Slowly, I released my grip on the stilts and watched her walk.

By that time, she had already finished four steps with my guidance. At first she wobbled, but soon recovered quickly. I smiled at her confidence and urged her to continue on.

"You're nearly there, Taka-chan! Only three more steps!" I called out. She was about to Take another one, but suddenly she stopped and started wobbling again. Sensing panic, I ran over to her.

"L-Liiro . . ." she stuttered. I could tell that she was going out of balance. I held the front of the stilts to try to bring her back to balance. But apparently, that didn't work at all. Soon I felt myself falling down.

Rentaka fell on me, and so did the heavy stilts.

Taking a brief moment to absorb the pain, I lay on the ground with closed eyes and tried to clear my mind. _Oh heck, my back . . ._, my body complained. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see her still regaining her senses. Once she came to, she stood and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" her gentle voice asked me. I tried to hide my face again by running my hand through my hair. I quickly nodded and picked up the wooden stilts.

"I'm fine. Let's just practice again tomorrow, same time," I assured her. Taka-chan looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey . . . sorry about earlier," she said. Her face turned slightly red. "I-I guess I lost my balance."

Not knowing what to do, I gave her a small hug. "Hey, don't worry. It's no big deal. Besides, that's part of learning. You don't really have to fuss over that. There's still room to improve, right?" We both smiled at each other and she returned the hug.

"Okay then. Let's go back already, Liiro-kun."

"Sure."

* * *

Lune: HNNNGH SEE HOW MUCH I FAIL? *shot*

Meh. This is what I get for not writing in such a long time. Anyways.

The tiyakad is a pair of stilts here in the Philippines. It is also a sport, where in the players would race on these stilts. If one can, they can actually jump while still on the tiyakad. Now, this fic was inspired by the tiyakad, especially since me and my friends tried to practice on them with hilarious results. Then me and another one of my friends dared each other to write a fanfic that has to do with these things, so here it is.

And yes, I chose to write this for Sarastro, too. Heee.

Once again, excuse my rusty writing. *epic fail* Please read, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
